Mesmerize
by silvershadowwolf24
Summary: A songfic written AGES ago. Just a fic about 003 and 009. Fluffy. Flames accepted.


**Mesmerize   
**By silvershadowwolf24

_  
**Warnings:** Fluff, use of the word 'nigger', adult language.  
**Genre:** Romance**  
Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** 009/003  
**Notes:** Now, as I'm all sure you've read up there , this song contains some rather racist words. **I am in no way racist!** Some of you may ask why I you this song, or indeed, put this up? Easy, because I think this song represents 009/003 pretty well, considering. However, if you are offended easy, press back, but remember, I in no way intend it to be racist; just a fluffy songfic for people to read._

_On a happier note; this songfic was written _ages_ ago; and I just decided to type it up and post it._

_**Disclaimer:** I own neither Cyborg 009, nor 'Mesmerize', by Ja Rule and Ashanti._

-.:&:.-

_Haha, yeah  
Whattup ma? How you been?  
Yeah I know, I know, hehe  
It's all good, (murder inc)._

009 stared at 003 once again. He was captivated by her, and just couldn't seem to tear his gaze from her slim form. He had to have her, had to be with her. The blonde walked past him in a hurry to check the Dolphin's controls, and 009 caught the smell of her perfume.

_Girl your stare, those eyes I (love it when you look at me baby)  
Your lips, your smile I (love it when you kiss me baby)  
Your hips, those thighs I (love it when you thug me baby)  
And I can't, deny I (love it when I'm witchu baby)_

"009!" he snapped. Said Cyborg jumped out of his daze and looked at her questionably. "Are you just going to stand there and stare into space all day, or are you going to help me check the Dolphin?"

009 smiled and answered after a moments silence, "I wasn't staring into space..."

_I, got a fetish for fucking you witcha skirt on_  
_On the back street, in the back seat of the Yukon  
What's takin' so long? I'm getting' anxious  
But patiently waitin' for you to tell a nigga to move on  
Between me and you, we can find each other  
Flyin' abroad in my private G-2  
I ain't tryin' to G you, ma I'm tryin' to see you  
Bend over, you know how we do it, feet to shoulders  
Bringin' heat to coldest night, so ferocious  
Now you street promotin', the dick game is potent  
Cause in bed, a nigga go hard like Jordan  
Sweat pourin', lovin' the way you be moanin'  
Grippin' the sheets, lookin' at me, lickin' at me  
Cause every woman just wanna be happy  
And that's cra – zay, but bay – bay, I... (love it when I'm witchu baby)_

"Huh?" 003 frowned, not understanding 009 at all.

"I was staring at you." 009 said quietly. He moved towards her, once again, lost in her emerald green eyes.

_Girl your stare, those eyes I (love it when you look at me baby)  
Your lips, your smile I (love it when you kiss me baby)  
Your hips, those thighs I (love it when you thug me baby)  
And I can't, deny I (love it when I'm witchu baby)_

003 didn't move as 009 came so close there was barely any space between them. 009 looked down at her, and smiled, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. The blonde Cyborg's breath hitched.

_I wanna get away, cause you know like I know  
And there's a better day, a – comin', I'm hooked on your lovin'  
Believe me, and when you hold my body  
I know you need me, wait for me bay – bay  
I've been goin' half crazy for your love  
And I was told that the sex, better than drugs  
Then get addicted, boy listen  
I'm the only piece of the puzzle you missin'  
And when we kissin; bye bye bye  
You got a girl that'll – ride ride ride  
So take me, tonight  
And do what you do to me baby_

003 stared into his eyes. What was that? It had never been there before, but then again, she had never been _this_ close to him before, and, to be honest, it felt wonderful.

"Really?" she asked, just as quietly.

"Yes."

_Girl your stare, those eyes I (love it when you look at me baby)  
Your lips, your smile I (love it when you kiss me baby)  
Your hips, those thighs I (love it when you thug me baby)  
And I can't, deny I (love it when I'm witchu baby)_

"Why's that?" she asked, innocent façade in place.

"Because, I'm nuts about you." He answered with hesitation. He loved being this close to her, he could smell her hair, and feel her skin against his. There was no other way to describe her, he decided, as he gazed down at her: beautiful.

_Shorty, are you gettin' bored with me, or him?  
Cause though I play a lot of games, I play 'em to win  
(But then again, I'm still young and livin' my life)  
You know I'm right, and I'm the type  
To pull up your bumper, get your number  
(Baby, I can only help but wonder)  
What life would be without (my sweet baby)  
And you're my baby (holler if you hear me)_

"Joe..." she whispered.

"Yes?"

_You can understand that my love is pain  
And how I feel in vain, it's just a woman thang  
(It's a man's world, but I understand)  
But there's still nothin' different boy, stick to the plan  
(You be down my ass, witcha round ass)  
I know I'm feelin' you, like you feelin' me  
The way you're holdin' my body, the way you touch me_

009 smiled, yet again, then slowly lowered his lips to her's. 003 couldn't move, even if she wanted to.

_Girl your stare, those eyes I (love it when you look at me baby)  
Your lips, your smile I (love it when you kiss me baby)  
Your hips, those thighs I (love it when you thug me baby)  
And I can't, deny I (love it when I'm witchu baby)_

009 sealed the gap between them just as he laid his lips over her soft ones. 009's body erupted; emotions and hormones swirled around him like rush hour traffic on a freeway, he still smiled into 003's mouth, however.

003 gently slid her arms from his back, to around his neck, pulling them, if possible, closer together.

_I love when you touch me baby  
All over my body baby  
I love when you kiss me baby  
All over my body baby_

003 moaned as their tongues explored every secret corner of the other's mouth. Then, when lack of breath forced them apart, they stayed locked in the other's arms. Like they'd be moving soon anyway... well, that's what _they_ thought...

"Françoise... I love you."

_I love when you touch me baby  
All over my body baby  
I love when you kiss me baby  
All over my body baby_

003 stared dreamily into his face, "I love you too, Joe." 009 smiled, yet _again_. Just as they were about to lose themselves in another passionate kiss, cheering and whistling erupted from the doorway.

Startled, both whirled, and jumped out of each other's arms, to see the rest of the team and Dr. Gilmore there. Deciding it was worth pulling away from each other for, they each looked at each other for a moment, before pulling out there guns. They stood there, side by side, where they belonged, with their guns raised, and said in unison:

"Teach you to but into other peoples' privacy!"

_Girl your stare, those eyes I (love it when you look at me baby)  
Your lips, your smile I (love it when you kiss me baby)  
Your hips, those thighs I (love it when you thug me baby)  
And I can't, deny I (love it when I'm witchu baby)_

-.:&:.-

_-Chokes on fluff -_

_I'll say this again, this was wrote LONG ago._

_Reviews feed me!_

silvershadowwolf24


End file.
